Mesmorizing China
by Lynn12
Summary: Ch.7 is up Chi Fu goes to the remains of Shan Yu and finds a diamond shaped eye, he finds out that it can hypmotise people. Will he get rid of it or will he use it against everything and everyone he hates? Find out! please r&r, Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mulan, Shang, Chi Fu, and all the other characters I do not own. I want to thank Becky and YunCyn for their support in making this story. Please R&R, Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dinner

Mulan's parents were making dinner very special tonight because of their guest, Shang. Mulan and Shang walked around the garden, She gave him the whole tore around her house. They walked along the tiny river that went through her yard, there was a small breeze that made the air fill with springtime scents. There was silence everywhere, only the sound of the breeze filled the air. 

"So...Uh, what do you plan to do after this?" Shang said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I don't know, I'll probably have to go back to the Matchmaker again." Mulan responded leaving a frown on her face. 

"What happened the last time you went?" 

"Lets just say that I caught her on fire and she humiliated me in front of everyone saying that I was dishonorable." She said lowering her head down with shame. Shang acknowledged this by taking her hand into his and squeezed it. Mulan looked up surprised by his touch. Unmarried men weren't suppose to hold hands like this with an unmarried woman it was improper. 

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, I am honored to know you and your family." Mulan smiled and both of them seemed to be getting closer to one an other. 

"Thank you." Mulan said, She could feel her cheeks begin to get warm with embarrassment.

"I just want you to know that in the mountains, I was never going to hurt you." 

"I know....." She was stopped when she felt Shang's finger on her lips. She stared into his eyes and he did the same. He gasped at the sight of her eyes and how they sparkled with innocents. 

"I never in my whole life hurt you." 

Mulan nodded with a smile still placed upon her face. "Mulan!......." Called out her grandmother breaking the sweet moment between them. 

"Coming!" Mulan called back. 

They headed inside, and all began to sit down around the table taking servings of all the sorts of food around them. 

"How good was Mulan in the army?" Fa Zhou asked

"Well at first she was having some trouble but then she got the hang of it and became one of my best solders." He said looking back at Mulan who was trying to hold back the blushing. 

"What do you plan on doing now that the war is over with?" Asked Fa Zhou. Mulan stopped eating for that second, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I will go home and tell my mother about our loss, then go from there I guess." Shang lowered his head a bit and took another bite of his food. 

"I'm sorry, Captain Li." 

"It's ok." 

The rest of the time questions were asked about the war and both Mulan and Shang answered them. As Fa Li, Granny Fa and Fa Zhou cleared the dishes, Mulan and Shang were in under the blossom tree. 

"I wish you could stay longer, but I understand that you have to be with your family at this time." Shang lifted her head with his warm soft hand, and stared into her eyes and smiled. 

"Thank you for everything, Mulan. I am grateful to have you as a friend." 

"You're welcome." 

"I probably should be going I have a long journey ahead of me." Mulan nodded and they headed back inside so that he could thank and say good bye to her family. As he said thanks and good bye they left Mulan and Shang alone as they both headed outside where his white stallion stayed. 

"Well I guess this is good bye." Said Mulan as she lowered her head trying to fight back her depression. Shang turned around and took her hands in his once more. 

"I will visit you soon I promise I just have to take care of some things." Mulan still had her head down. He lifted her chin up and smiled, He got closer to her, then leaned into her and closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. Even though it was a quick kiss she still enjoyed that moment of warmth and closeness. 

"If you ever need anything, just tell me and I will be there to help you. I promise." He said making Mulan smile and giggle. 

She watched as he got onto his white stallion. "Bye." Shang smiled and nodded and pressed his heels against his horse and galloped away. Mulan watched as Shang galloped away in the distance. She sighed heavily, she felt so happy and weightless because of the feeling of love filled throughout her heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mushu" said the head guardian.

"Yep, what is it?" Said Mushu. 

"I want you to watch over Mulan, make sure nothing strange and peculiar happens." 

"What do you mean, she just got home." Mushu stopped and looked at the head guardian, with seriousness. "Why, what's going to happen." 

"I don't know, and I'm not sure of it yet but something in the wind is telling me, that evil is still around. Just stay around her and make sure nothing happens." He said speaking softly to Mushu. Mushu nodded his head and began to walk out of the temple. 

"Oh... Mushu, keep your eye out for anything." 

"Ok, but I still think you are taking this too seriously but what ever you say." Said Mushu. The head guardian sighed and shook his head. 

"I hope you are right, Mushu." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that it is so short, Oh by the way You'll find out why the guardian is having these visions, in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and maybe what I have to work on, Thanks! 


	2. The Remains

Mesmerizing China

Chapter 2: The Remains

The palace was quiet and peaceful, men were working on the repairs for the Emperor's palace where the fireworks blew up. Chi Fu of course was bossing everyone around and telling them what to do. 

"Hurry up we don't have all night ya know!" Shouted Chi Fu raising his pen and paper in the air. 

"Yes sir." Said one the workers. He looked back at his friends and rolled his eyes in annoyance. They had been working on the repairs to the palace ever since the yesterday night. "Will he ever shut his mouth?" He whispered to his friends, making them giggle. Chi Fu heard them giggling and stormed right over to them. 

"This is not play time, get to work!" Demanded Chi Fu angrily. 

The guys were about to say something when they heard a man call out, "Time to leave, See you bright and early tomorrow." The men all headed their way out of the damaged part of the building, leaving Chi Fu all alone. 

Chi Fu looked around noticing that everyone was gone, he walked around. From the corner of his eyes something shined. He turned around where he saw the light. Walking over it led him closer and closer near where Shan Yu had died. He bent down and saw a small stone that was shaped as an Eye. It had a tint of green in the sparkling stone shaped eye. He put it in his hands and studied it. "I wonder how this got here?" He asked himself. It continued to glow in his hand as he held onto it. 

He stood up still staring down at the glowing eye. "Chi Fu!" Called out one of the guards who came running towards him. Chi Fu quickly placed the eye into his pocket and turned around to face the guard. "Dinner is out, sir." 

"Oh....ah...thank you." Said Chi Fu, the guard bowed down and began to turn around to leave. "Huh...aren't you forgetting something?"

The guard turned around and faced Chi Fu once more, "I don't believe that I am sir." Chi Fu was beginning to get frustrated, "I would like you to escort me there!" He said more demandable. 

"Sir, I would but I must get back on duty." He said honestly trying not to upset Chi Fu. With Chi Fu's hand still on the stone eye he said, "Just take me to the room, ok!" He screamed out. 

All of a sudden the eye began to shimmer in his hand, with out notice the guard total changed his expression on his face and stood there like a stone statue. Chi Fu waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello, anyone home?" He then looked in his pocket where the stone eye was, for some strange reason the guy's eyes turned exactly the same color as the stones. "Um...I would like you take me to my room now so I can go eat." 

With the order from Chi Fu the guy's eyes changed back to his regular color and said, "Of course, right this way sir." Said the guard as he bowed down then headed inside. Chi Fu was in a high state of confusion at that point, 'What just happened?' he thought. 

"Sir are you coming?" Asked the guard who was only feet away. 

Chi Fu shook his head of the thought and began to walk right behind him. As he walked into his room, Chi Fu looked at the guard as he just stood there like he did when they were outside. "You may go back to what you were doing before." 

"Yes, sir." With that he marched his way back to where he had came from. Chi Fu closed the door behind him and took out the eye again, staring at it as if it were lost treasure. 

"This is strange, first I find this eye then the guard acts weird?" He pondered to himself wondering how and why the guard was acting so strange. "I found the eye, it began to shin. I asked the guard to take me to my room, but when I asked him in a mean way then the eye and his eyes were the same color. Then.....Then I told him to take me to my room." He put his hand on his chin and thought. 

"What if this can make people do what you want them to when you are really mad?" He asked himself as he held up the eye in front of his face. "Oh...I don't know, I probably just need sleep." He then walked over to his bed and sat down. 

A sudden knock on the door was heard from outside, "Chi Fu, dinner is out." 

"Oh...ah...coming." He got to his feet and opened the door, right outside was one of the other men that worked for the Emperor. They bowed to one an other and headed down the hallway. Neither of them spoke to one other the whole way. 

While they walked Chi Fu came up with an evil idea. "I don't want to go eat!" He said stopping in the middle of the hallway. 

"What, but the Emperor needs to speak with all of us." 

"I don't care, I'm going back to my room." He then headed back, the man motioned for two of the other solders to come with him and stop Chi Fu. They got in front of him, Chi Fu turned around and stared at the man. 

"Chi Fu, this was an order from the Emperor himself he wants....." He stopped when Chi Fu then held out the stone eye in front of his face. "What the....."

"Lets go tell the Emperor that there has been a change of plan." Chi Fu said grinning as the eye was memorizing the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it, sorry that it was so short. Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry if this story might be short and corny! Thanks again to the reviewers!


	3. The Plan

~Sorry it took too long, I didn't know what exactly to write next. So please read and review.

Chapter 3: The Plan

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back inside the palace Chi Fu had everyone memorized by the green eye that was placed around his neck. He sat in the Emperor's chair and drank and eat his food and wine. "Now sir, I think you should hand me down the throne, I think it would be best do you not?" Said Chi Fu as he grinned evilly at the Emperor, he was trying to trick him, but it was much easier because he had the stoned eye. 

The Emperor looked at him with his eyes, looking as if he was ill. "Yes....." He said in a sick and tired voice. 

"Good, now that I'm Emperor I can do anything I want." He thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. "What if I raised the taxes and if no one obeys, they will be killed or burned out of their homes?" Then he put his finger on his chin and thought some more. 

Then he had it, "The girl, that little ignorant, peasant girl who saved China. Mulan! Yes I see it now, she could get in the way, and I can't allow that." He paused. "I know, I'll have some one kill her, but who?" He got up and paced back and forth. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Shang on the other hand was just outside the palace doors; he put his stallion in the Emperor's barn and headed inside. When he walked he noticed that no one was out in the hallways, no guards no anything. He continued walking down the hallway to where the throne was. He opened the doors but when he looked up all he saw was the Emperor in his chair with no one around. He walked fast over to him and then stood right in front of the Emperor. He looked around still no one was there. 

"Sir?" He looked at him and noticed that he was not talking and he looked somewhat ill. "Sir, can you hear me?" Asked Shang, now a little nervous about what was going on. 

Ah....Captain Li!" Said a Chi Fu who was right behind him with all the guards and solders from the palace. Shang turned around and stared at Chi Fu with confusion and anger in his eyes. But before he could do or say anything, five guys ambushed him from behind. 

Shang tried to fight back but it was no use. They placed him down on his knees holding him up by arms and had a sword to his neck. Chi Fu laughed and walked right up to Shang's face. "Aw...poor Captain." He continued laughing. 

"What did you do to the Emperor?" Asked Shang who was in rage.

"Oh I decided that I wanted to be Emperor, he let me." 

"What, how....."

Chi Fu put the eye in his hands and told Shang how he got it in the first place. "So then I mesmerized everyone and now I am ruler." He paused and placed the eye back around his neck. "Oh and by the way I can't have any one interfering with my plans, Even the little peasant girl that you care about so...much." 

Shang gritted his teeth at him and glared, "You wouldn't dare." 

Chi Fu placed his hand on his chest and said, "Oh but I'm not going to kill her....you are." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Yeah I know it's short but I promise you would regret it. So please Review, Thanks!


	4. Betrailal

~I'm so..sry that it took me so...long but I had so much that was going on and had such little time to do anything and if I did it was pry to write new ideas for new stories. Well here goes nothing I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
The calm morning brought a sense of warm sunlight into Mulan's room and the soft wind brushed past her clear whit curtains. Mulan was already out of her bed now getting dressed and ready for the day. She had been noticing some changes around the town as if something was going but she didn't made no notice of it. Mulan walked out of her room and into the kitchen her parents were already out and so was her grandmother, but why? Why were they gone? She paced around trying to remember if they had said something to her that they were leaving, but nothing. "Well I better go see if they are in town somewhere." She said talking to Little Brother began to wage his tail and bark. Mulan smiled and began to walk out to the front. But as she was beginning to leave the house she heard screams and horses coming. She heard out of the door but all of a sudden she then jumped out of the way as arrows came through her house. She ducked down for cover, while also covering Little Brother. As she was about to get up and run out side to see what was going on she stopped immediately in her tracks as flames of fire began to rise up from the front door and roof. Smoke quickly began to fill the room and Mulan began to cough immensely.  
  
"Someone please help me!" Mulan pleaded out load, in hopes that someone or her family would hear her. There was no response. She began to weakly walk out of the house, things began to fall and get in her way. She fell and yelled once more trying to get help from someone, anyone. She began to feel really dizzy, but just then she could hear someone from outside trying to get to her, it was her father. "Baba!" She yelled for him weakly.  
  
Fa Zhou could hear his daughter yelling for him, he did what he could but there was no way in, then he saw the window. He tried with all his might with his weak leg to get over to it and fast. He took his wooden cane and broke the window letting it crash into tiny pieces. He then lifted himself off the ground and plunged into the house. "Mulan!" he waited, and searched. "Mulan if you can hear me yell!" He scanned the area and then saw his daughter on the floor; he limped over to her as fast as he could. Then taking her in his arms he found a safe route to get out and began to escape. Once they got outside he sat her down and called to her trying to wake her up. Nothing. "Mulan, please.." tears formed in his old eyes, pleading for his daughter to come back to him. He watched around him as the solders began tarring down homes and killing people, their own solders were responsible for the acts too, he wondered why? It was as if they had gone mad or something.  
  
Mulan began to cough; Fa Zhou hugged her and helped her to her knees. "Baba?" she asked in a weak and hurtful voice full of smoke. "What's happening?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know?" I heard that it was the Emperor he sent them." He tried to explain.  
  
"Who? Why?" Mulan asked.  
  
"The solders! Look..." he pointed to the other homes that were being tarred down and families killed. Mulan couldn't believe her eyes. Why? How? So many questions left unanswered.  
  
"Where are Grandma, and Mom?" She feared.  
  
"I don't know?" Fa Zhou shook his head. "But I am fearful that they took them."  
  
"No!......" She began to get up, but Fa Zhou brought her down and close to him.  
  
"No my child we can't, you can't..."  
  
"Why Baba? They need our help?"  
  
"There are too many and they are looking for you!"  
  
Mulan's heart almost stopped, in surprise. Why would they want her? "Why?"  
  
"I don't know? But I heard them and they want to find you then kill you..I can't let that happen.not to you...not my daughter." Tears began to form in both their eyes, eyes of sadness and fear.  
  
Mulan wiped away her tears and said, "Then what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know?" Then all of a sudden an arrow hit Fa Zhou in the leg, He cried of pain. Mulan screamed and looked over to the direction that it came in. She then saw at least five solders now aiming at the two of them. Mulan pulled her father up quickly and began to run as fast as they could. Fa Zhou needed help and fast he was bleeding and it was serious. He then fell, Mulan leaned over trying to help him but he pushed her away. "Go Mulan, just go!" He yelled to her.  
  
"Baba, No! I'm not leaving you..we have a chance..." She pleaded. As he began to get up with the help of Mulan the sound of arrow pierced the wind, and plunged into her father's back. He screamed then began to slowly fall, Mulan looked at her father, not believing what her eyes were witnessing. The horror, the sight of her father now losing his life. She rushed over to him and held him. "Baba...please.come on...Baba"  
  
He brushed Mulan's hair out of the way and tried to talk but had trouble even getting a single breath of air. "I..love you..Mulan.go." With that he slowly closed his eyes and fell on his back.  
  
"No!......." Mulan screamed tears fell upon her face; the pain was just too much she felt anger and hurt in her heart. She sat by her father and kissed his head, and said good bye. "I love you..Baba.." She then looked up at the solders that were running towards her..she gritted her teeth; she squeezed her fists and screamed. She looked around her house was still in flames and her whole yard was destroyed. She saved China, and now they killed her, they killed her father and her home and she lost her mother and grandmother. She was in furry, the rage began to build and the solders kept coming closer and closer. She looked at her house and darted in. She ran inside not caring if she got burnt she was in search for her sword and she wanted it now! She got into the room and maneuvered around the fire and got her sword. Once outside she lifted her sword and began to fight off her fellow comrades that she thought she knew but they pushed her to the point where there was no mercy. She wiped her bald around back and forth, slicing and piecing the solders bringing them down to the ground. As she continued a black horse with a long black main with black eyes came galloping towards her, with a rider on top. Mulan just then got the guy on the ground and leaned over and brutally gabbing the sword into his stomach. Mulan looked in front of her and watched as the rider came closer and closer as if it was slow motion. She watched as he took out his shiny blade and twirled it around and around making a noise as if it was cutting the wind in many pieces. Mulan got into a stance ready for him to come closer, her hair was flying in front of her and back. Tears stained her face; she gritted her teeth ready for what ever came next.  
  
As he got closer and closer she noticed that his face and body were covered in black. As if he came from hell and he was here to kill all the innocent and make them suffer. Just the thought made her want to kill him even more. As she swung she hit his blade but his blade came back slicing her back, and leaving a hug red line. She screamed in agony of pain. She turned and faced him; he now just stood their staring at her as if waiting for her to make her move. "Why?" She paused. He didn't respond, he just continued starring. "You killed my father! You destroyed my home!" She breathed heavily.  
  
Suddenly she began to felt pain in her neck, she had just realized that she had been hit with a small arrow, and arrow that was meant to only put her asleep. They got her! As she fell she kept her eyes on the dark black figure until he got blurry to the point where she saw no more.  
  
~So...how is that? I hope you liked it! I know it's sad, it gets even better! I had the longest writers block for this story, lol. Well please review and tell me what you think! Oh.and ill be writing more chapters soon! And that goes the same for my other stories! Hehe, I got break! Hehe! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks! 


	5. Hatred

~I'm on a role! Hehe! Well sort of, I hoped that you liked the last chapter, Ok.all your questions will be answered in this one or at least give you a pretty good idea. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Hatred  
  
Mulan awoke cold and shivering, as she opened her sore eyes she looked around her to see that she was in a cell, all that she could see was that it was dark and gloomy. She slowly got up and looked beyond the bars of the cell that kept her locked up. All that she remembered was that day, and how she lost everything then got hit and fell down. "Hello?" She called out. Nothing, there was just dead silence. All until the heavy doors opened to reveal Chi Fu. Mulan gritted her teeth she had a bad feeling about all this.  
  
"Well, well look who I have in my dungeon." Said Chi Fu all proud of himself.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I here?" She demanded answers.  
  
Chi Fu began to laugh," Well lets just say that there is a new Emperor in town, and that would be me."  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Well you see I found a little something that gave me power to control all, and well I knew that if you found out that you would just get in my way..so, I had a friend of your come and get you, even though I ordered him to kill you he decided to put you asleep and send you over here, he got punished for not killing you when he had the chance but when I thought about it more and more, I decided that this would be better. No one will save you; you are all alone now.." Explained Chi Fu.  
  
"Why?" She almost felt herself weaken.  
  
"Because I don't want you to ruin my plans for becoming the Emperor and unfortunately I had to kill your parents cause they would get in my way as well."  
  
"You bastered!" Mulan snapped, she wanted out now, she wanted to just kill him right now, this was all his doing.  
  
"Hahaha, you cannot win this time, Mulan. No one is on your side. Everyone that you know is either dead or is on my side. And do you want to know how?" He looked at her amused with all this torture. "All I had to do was pick up the rock, the rock that Shan Yu had, all the power to control peoples minds, to mesmerize them into thinking that death and pain is the answer. To have them look up to me as their king. And all I have to do is have them look into this rock and tell them what to do..and then, their mine!" Said Chi Fu as he showed Mulan the rock, but she quickly turned away so to not get mesmerized by it. Chi Fu laughed and began to walk away from her and out of the cell.  
  
Mulan crouched down and wrapped her arms around her legs trying to get warm. "Oh.and if you wanted to know who it was who hit you, let's just say that you knew him and you admired him." With that he slammed the door behind him. Mulan began to think of who until it came to her but she shook her head, 'he wouldn't' she told herself. As she got up she moved her hands on the wall trying to see where she was going, she feared that there was going to be some kind of torture that she would have to go through. That was the only thing that she feared and it was to be locked up until beaten to death. She would rather die more then anything then have to suffer and to have no hope left in her life. Mulan crawled into the dark corner and pulled her head down by her knees letting herself cry and pray that someone just someone would come looking for her and help her.  
  
Chi Fu sat in his royal chair admiring his work that he accomplished. "What is the news about the higher the taxes? What has happened to the last few towns?" He asked one of the men that was a council men like him but who was now mesmerized by the rock.  
  
"All the towns that you have wanted money from have been burned and the money taken. They refused to give it to you in the first place."  
  
"Well if they didn't respond and give my men the money were they killed?" Chi Fu asked.  
  
"Most yes sir."  
  
"Excellent" he paused, "Bring in my solders!" He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir.." He bowed down and left the room. Chi Fu then watched moments later as the rock began to glow, Chi Fu began to smile and stroke the rock. "Everything is working out, and soon I will be able to control all of China."  
  
The doors opened revealing a black cloaked man walking in front of all the other solders. "Hahaha, yes..my solders, you have done well, I want you to continue to kill those who will not obey! Thos that's will not pay will suffer and those who want to listen bring to me. Now go and do what you must! Time is running short and I need my money!"  
  
All bowed down and began to walk out of the door. "Shang!" Chi Fu called. The Black cloaked figure stopped and began to walk towards Chi Fu. As he walked Chi Fu could now see his face, it wasn't covered up this time. But Shang had black around his eyes, his eyes were red, like the stone that mesmerized him in the first place. "Since you are the head of the solders, I want you to make sure that nothing happens to them, and retrieve more of the other solders that haven't talked to me yet; I want a huge army, an army that will kill when they need to! Now go!" Chi Fu ordered.  
  
Shang bowed down then covered his face once again and proceeded on.  
  
"Hahahaha, China will be mine! All mine!"  
  
~I know its short but more is coming! Hehehe! Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


	6. the Rescue for China's hero

~Chapter 6 is up now! I hope that you like it.!  
  
Chapter 6: The Rescue for China's Hero.  
  
It was dark; it had been three nights and three days since Mulan had been brought to the Palace dungeons. She was weak with no food and no water, she had rested knowing that there was now no hope for her to even stay awake and watch the few days that she would have left in the world. She had also been tortured, brutally wiped with the wipe on her back. Blood had been shed from her back, mouth, and hands. They would even have big huge men come in and continually punching her. Word had gone out that the strong Mulan, China's heroin and been lost; she was just a name now, a hopeless name that could not do anything about the tortures of the outside world that she had now forgotten. People lost hope and faith. They would have to move on with their life with nothing but clothing on their backs and little money that they had. Solders that had not been tortured and memorized by Chi Fu and the rock that was now heard of a demon that possessed it were among the many men and women that would find cover and shelter in the woods or mountains, there was now at least 2,000 good solders that were lead by the strong Captain Chang Lu.  
  
He rode up on his horse and stopped once he saw his solders in front of him, "How many men and women do we have now from the town?" Chang asked.  
  
"About 500, many died from the solders that were under the spell of Chi Fu." Chang lowered his head and shook it in disbelief.  
  
"How many dead?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know exactly but we estimate it was about 3, 4 hundred." He paused. "One elderly man told us that the Fa family residence was over run by the solders. We looked and found three dead bodies."  
  
"What about Fa Mulan?"  
  
"She has been taken sir, from what we hear. She has been tortured and is now forgotten, they say that there is no hope that she is still alive in the dungeons on the Palace."  
  
"Well we have to do something...we have to have faith and hope that our hero is still alive and if she is and we can save her from that hell hole and bring her back, then our people might have hope once again."  
  
The man smiled and nodded, "Yes sir.."  
  
Chang Lu smiled and turned to his men, "My friends, we have been through so much, we have been saving as many lives as we can from the hands of Chi Fu who is taking orders from this rock, this evil. They have taken our hero, the one person that brought us hope and strength once again in our country. We must now save Fa Mulan from this hell, because she would have done the same for us."  
  
The men all cheered raising their swords, axes and bows. He turned back around to face the same man, "You stay here with your group, I'll take as many as I need for there will be solders that will be guarding that dungeon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Come men, we ride north." He clicked his heels and made his stallion move into a full gallop. The solders did the same riding with their Captain. As they rode they made sure that they stayed out of sight from any other solder that was under the spell of Chi Fu so there would be no word of the great army of men that were on their way to save Mulan.  
  
As night grew, all of Chang Lu's companions stayed close to him and now wore their dark cloaks so they would not be seen by the solders of the palace. They all got out their bows and arrows and got into position ready to fire at any moment. They were some of the best of men, ones that saw their target and would hit it in a flash once needed to. "All right, you'll know what to do if anything happens to me. Now the passage to the dungeons is right down in that creek, I'll go down alone; all of you will stay up here and wait for my signal. But I'm hoping that all this will be unnoticed." Whispered Chang Lu to his officers.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chang Lu crept quietly through the back and into the little creek that was only a mere opening through the wall. As he ventured through it he got a little fire going on his nice piece of wood. He continued to walk and use the path that he remembered from last time he had went through it. Once he had got to the special door to the dungeons he opened it carefully and looked out to see that it was dark and no one was in at least from what he could see. As he scanned each dungeons that's when he saw a small figure in the corner of the small dark cold dungeon. He took out his knife and began to mess with the lock. It made a loud crack that now echoed through the whole dungeon he knew that he now only had so much time to get her and run. As he went in, he brought the small fire up to the figure to see if it really was her and sure enough it was, he smiled quickly with hope. He put everything away and picked her up, she moaned a little, giving him a sign that she was still alive. He wrapped her arms around his neck and he began to run back with her in one hand.  
  
As he continued through the opening he could now hear solders marching from above. He got out of the opening and back to his horse, he placed her in front of him and he clicked his heals quick telling his stallion to run to his men quick. Once he got to his men they were already firing at the solders that were coming closer and closer to them. "Move out now!" They all nodded and did what they were told; they whistled for their horses and continued to fire arrows at the men that kept coming for them. The horses went up to their masters and waited till they were on their backs then began to run at full speed.  
  
Reaching the open fields far away from the palace they slowed their horses down and waited for the sun to rise. Chang Lu sighed and smiled at his fellow comrades, he was proud that they had saved Mulan. All were now looking at Mulan as if waiting for her to wake up. "Looks like she has been tortured by the solders.." One man noticed by the obvious cutes and burses on her body.  
  
"It seems that she has not had any food or water for a long time as well" Announced Chang Lu. He leaned back a bit and placed her on his right side, then looked at her to check if she had any major cuts on her body that would need medical need. But just then as the bright red sun rose, all the men turned their heads towards it, then heard the small moan from Mulan, with all turned heads they looked at her now waiting for her to wake. Mulan began to slowly open her tired and weak eyes, looking at the bright sun that she had not seen in what seemed as a life time. "Welcome back Fa Mulan.." Mulan slowly turned her head around and noticed the solders and was in shock, 'can this be?' she thought. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are in the open fields nearing the forest far away from the palace, you are safe now." Said Chang Lu. Mulan now noticing that she was on a horse but not alone, looked up and saw the man that was talking to her. As she looked at him he almost seemed as if he was a dream or a God that had come to help her. One that answered her prayers. His features were in her likes, he was a handsome guy, he seemed tall, and had his hair tied back like Shang had his but he had hairs that went around his lips and chin that mad him look older almost in his older 20s. He smiled at her with great pride that comforted her. She smiled back as best as she could, then lowered her head back down on his shoulder and rested. She felt safe. "Let's go back men, shall we?" His solders nodded and all clicked their heals against their horses sides making them all start off at a slow trot then a canter then at a nice steady gallop. Making them line up one by one with one another, looking as if they were birds all organized in the air. The horse's hooves made a loud thunder sound as they rode across the green grassy, plains that went up and down. It was as if the sun was watching them making sure that the little flower that they held with them was to be kept safe under the arms of her loyal man, the ones that did not lose faith in her.  
  
Back at the palace Chi Fu stormed in the cells of each dungeon fury with anger, He now faced his solders that were under his spell, "Find her! I will not have her live when I rule this kingdom!"  
  
The solders that were in their black cloaks and black armor bowed down and left, "Shang!" He called out. Shang who was in all black, looked at Chi Fu with his black eyes, "I know there are solders that with her, they are the ones that have been helping the ones that lost their homes, when you find them I want you to kill them all, all the women and children as well. And if Mulan is with them I want her dead, with this" He handed Shang a small dagger, "Stab her with this, and bring it back to me so I know that you have killed her..now go! And do not fail me." 


	7. Brought back to life

Sorry it took me soooooooo long I was stuck and didn't know what to do well I hope you like!

Chapter 7: Brought back to life

Tents, trees, and men filled the great forest. It was hidden from the rest of China. It was kept secret from others even the Emperor himself knew nothing of it. It was something the solders had kept in case of an emergency. Flags were held up high representing China, the country the men loved and spent their life making sure that it did not fall. It was men like Chang Lu that kept his men under control and prepared for the worst.

As more and more men came in on their horses they brought alone with them every so often men, women and children from villages that had be burnt down or savaged over by know the ruling Chi Fu. Though life was hard over China there was still hope and new rumors now traveled through the ways of solders and villagers that hope was not lost that it was in deed saved.

Chang Lu walked proudly through the grounds of his camp and examined everything and everyone making sure that everything was in order and well and that everyone who needed to be treated were treated. The sun shined through the dense forest only showing through parts of the trees that were not blocked by leaves or bark. As the sun shined through much of the camp he looked forward to see the medical tent, the one where Mulan now laid in. He smiled to himself and made his way to the tent.

"My dear Captian...oh man you did good....," said a man who came from behind and jumped in front of Chang and patting him on the back. "I can't believe you found her and actually got out of there alive!"

"Well it wasn't easy but I'm just glad that I found her...it will not only bring hope to the people but also our solders."

"Very true.... Sad to hear though the great Li Shang has been taken..."

"Li Shang? Can't be.... When did this?"

"I'm not sure Captain my team of men tried to look into it but had no luck. But all we know that he has been taken and something tells me not only was he the one that brought Mulan to the palace to Chi Fu but that he will be back again...."

"Hm..... Sounds like something Chi Fu would do...they did go to war together...so it's quite possible. We have to make sure that she stays safe and out of sight and as well as all of us." Chang paused and began to walk forward but to his tent, which was larger, then the rest. "Tao if you can you think you can take your group to scout out and see what's going on? Chi Fu is probably sending his men now to go look for her."

"Yes, sir...."

"Good....." Tao bowed and left the tent as well as Chang who was behind. Chang took pride in his men, every single man was someone different and was important and did not see them as numbers in a group but as actual people. He sighed as he watched Tao and ten others gather there horses and leave camp. His thought went to his friend Shang. Li Shang and Chang were good friends through the army but were separated a year ago and taken to other camp sights.

"Sir?" a man of small elder stature approached him, bowing down then looked up at Chang with a grin, "She is up, the heroin is up and well."

"Take me to her." Chang Lu ordered politely. He felt a little excited that Mulan was up again and doing well. As he entered the tent, a thin sheer cloth came from the top of the tent and covered the entire bed. Chang cleared his throat as he noticed Mulan still lying down in bed. He approached with soft steps and moved the sheer cloth away and sat near the bed. Her eyes still shut her breathing soft and calm. Her wounds were treated and wrapped. Light shone through the side of the tent, highlighting her beauty and giving her that glow of an angle.

"A pretty little thing isn't she?" Bang the doctor said interrupting Chang from studying Mulan at the state that she was in. Chang smiled and laughed, turning his head to Bang and eyeing him to shut up. He turned back and noticed that she was beginning to squint her eyes open.

She moaned and groaned still in much pain from her wounds, she opened her eyes and looked above to see the light hitting the top of the tent, she looked over to her right and noticed that she wasn't alone. Though frightened at first, a flash back of her on horse with the man and many other solders refilled her mind, and she remembered his face.

"How are you?" Chang Lu asked.

"Better, thank you..." She answered, with her voice being cracked still from the harsh treatment that she had taken in the time through the cells.

"Food is going to be brought soon, are your thirsty?"

"Yes..."

"Here..." he handed her a cup of water. She downed it quickly.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere safe, somewhere no one can find."

"What's happened so far?"

"Many homes and lives have been taken because of Chi Fu and we still don't know how he is doing all this.... Li Shang has also been taken."

"What? He's taken?"

"Yes.... You know him then?"

"YES...well I mean we were in camp and....well...What's going to happen we got to get him back?"

"Yes I know but right now its far to dangerous, they are all out looking for you and its believed to be that Chi Fu sent Shang after and is doing it again. So we must keep you safe and out of sight." Chang Lu explained.

Mulan felt her heart gave out, as if it was torn into two pieces and stepped on. The sudden flash backs of her and her father, the solders.... It was all coming together. The solder in all the black had a familiar figure, which she was now soon realizing that it was probably Shang. She feared and hoped that it wasn't him. "He wouldn't...Would he?" she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh.... Nothing.... I said nothing, but who are you?"

"Captain Chang Lu."

Mulan nodded. "Thank you for saving me...."

"No need to thank me.... Just doing what needed to be done." Chang Lu responded. Mulan smiled. As the Bang came closer he held a huge tray that carried mountains of food just for her, knowing that she has not eaten in days. "Go ahead and eat..."

"Thank you...." Mulan still weak dove into the food and began to devour as much as she could. The food reached her mouth and replenished her taste buds again, even though it had only been a few days without food or water she felt as if she had not eaten in years. It felt good to feel the cold refreshing taste of water and tea trickle down her throat and to have the warm tasty rice, bread and noodles make its way to her mouth and down her throat.

Chang smiled, "Well your having no problem eating." He began to laugh. Mulan stopped and swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"Sorry..."

Chang raised his hand, "Don't be.... You haven't eaten...go ahead and enjoy and if you need me just tell the Bang here and he will come and get me."

"Ok...thank you...." Chang got up and bowed slightly and made his way to the flap of the tent, "Chang...." He stopped and looked over at Mulan. "What's going to happen to Shang?"

"I'm not sure.... But this will be put to a stop I assure you." Mulan nodded and smiled. "I'll be sure to tell you everything that is going on, since you are the master of plans from what I hear." Mulan smiled and began to giggle. Chang bowed once more and left the tent.


End file.
